Ruined
by FallingDarkAngel
Summary: She was the crime lord of jump city, now the titans have moved in Raven becomes annoyed until RedX gives her an idea she can't help but take. But once she starts this idea what happens once she becomes attached to her new self? RedXRaeXBB R


**Hi all this is an idea if had in my head for ages now, I'd like to know what you think before I go on continuing. **

**So please review and let me know!**

**

* * *

Chapter One**

She sat in the darkened room silently, her right hand finger tips tapped on her black desk in annoyance while her left index finger sat loosely in her clenched teeth; her bright indigo eyes were firmly placed on the screen in front of her and the site pissed her off.

She had run this town for the passed two years and now _they_ came here because crime rate was at an all time high, well of course it was she was the reason it was doing so well but now they had to call in these 'Teen Titans' to try and stop her in her tracks; yeah right.

"They can certainly try…" She spat while staring at the monitor in front of herself.

The doors to her room swished open but she didn't bother turning around in her chair to see, her fingers didn't even stop tapping and her eyes didn't flinch. "Sorry to disturb you Raven but I was wondering if you-"

"Yes X I have seen them, in fact I'm looking at them right now and wondering why they aren't dead." She hissed finally turning around to look at the suited man, her long black hair flung around in her quickness before resettling down her back she had a side fringe which covered most of the right side of her pale flawless face, her eyes were bright vibrant Indigo and she was short. "I gave you a simple job to do, pick someone and order them to kill these Teen Titans."

He shifted on his feet while folding his arms. "I did and _he_ failed not me, I gave him the order."

Raven's nose twitch slightly while she stared at him unimpressed but he was right and she relaxed back into her chair. "I suppose your right, although you should have picked better."

"I couldn't pick the best." He murmured making his way towards her.

Her eyes stayed on him while she watched him walk towards her. "Why not?"

A smirk crossed his lips and he stopped right in front of her, he bent down and placed either hand onto the chair's arms before leaning down so his face was inches from hers; his mask was off as his bright blue eyes looked into her Indigo ones and his black shabby hair was a mess slightly obscuring his eye site. "You don't do your own dirty work."

"Oh really." She asked in a monotone folding her arms across her chest, he moved his face closer to gently touch his lips against her; she returned the kiss before pulling away quickly. "I'll go then."

Red X grunted while stepping backwards slowly. "You really shouldn't bother just yet."

Raven pushed herself off the chair she had been sitting on, she slowly walked towards Red as her heels clipped and clopped along the tiled floor. "Oh please I'll be fine." Her long cloak swayed with her walking while her tight black leotard moved with her body, she stopped in front of Red X adjusting her fingerless black gloves while doing so. "Besides if the four of them over power me." She stopped and scoffed at this. "You will be there to help."

"Of course I will." Red X sighed out but quickly cleared his throat when seeing the glare she was giving him. She turned on her heels sharply to begin walking out the door until something popped into X's head. "Wait a minute babe, I've got an idea."

Raven stopped walking but didn't turn around. "Speak fast."

"Well beating them a few times isn't going to do much but hurt their ego, let's annihilate them."

Raven slowly turned around to face him. "I'm listening…"

"Join them."

"What?"

"We'll change everything about you then make them let you join their team, we find out everything about them while you are with them, then once we are done we will destroy them."

Raven thought for a moment. "I see where this is going and I think I like it."

Red X grinned at her compliment (It was one of the best she ever gave) he drug into his pocket before pulling out a ring, it was a small gold ring with pink rhinestones in the band. "It will let you show emotion without your powers going insane, if you want you can also put a spell on it to change your hair and eye colour."

A small smirk crossed Raven's lips. "Oh I picked well with you." She commented before snatching the ring out of his hands. "I will go get ready but honey." The honey was wrapped in poison and brought another smirk to her lushes red lips. "You're going to help me get in."

* * *

Raven stood in front of X with her hands on her hips unamused, her hair was now in long silver ringlets that fell down her back, her side fringe was still there; her eyes were light silver, she was aiming for a light blue but her indigo colour mixed too much. Her gloves were now pink and she wore black short shorts and a light pink tank top, her cloak was black still, she refused to give that up. "Nice." X commented as he circled her like a vulture.

She scowled at him. "I'd shut up if I was you."

"It was a compliment." X sighed but decided to indeed shut up.

"Can we get this over and done with already?" It almost sounded like she was whinging which caused both of them to pull a face. "Oh and screw up what I've been working hard on and I will kill you."

Red X chuckled before swiftly kissing her lips one more time. "Love you, babe." She rolled her eyes while he placed his mask on and saluted her goodbye.

Raven slowly melted into the ground before reappearing on the spot on top of the roof of a tall building over looking the bank where they had agreed she should be when he gets the titans attention. The night wind blew gently while she stood at the edge of the roof waiting for her signal; the bank alarm rang out piercingly through the almost emptied city while Red X stole what he needed before quickly leaving the bank. "Right on time…" Raven spoke upon seeing the Titan's vehicles' pull up in front of the bank.

"Stop right there!" The leader yelled pointing towards X, X rolled his eyes at how simple he had to make it, he really wanted to tease these stupid kids but orders were orders; he simply threw out a sticky Red X at them before running away. "He's getting away!"

That was Raven's signal as she quickly jumped off the roof and towards the 'trouble' the Titan's watched her fall from the sky before swooping in front of X causing him to skid to a stop, he threw an X at her but of course she melted into the ground and appeared behind him kicking him hard in the back causing him to stumble forward; she chanted her three famous words causing a car to become surrounded in a pink aura (Thanks to the ring) before she smashed it into the wall, pretending to hit X.

She quickly ran back towards the other four to help them out of the goo, X had to stay were he was pretending to be knocked out. "Are you okay?" She asked quickly bending down to their leader to help him out.

"Yes we are. Who are you?" He asked suspiciously staring her down.

"My name is Ra-…" She can't believe out of everything they went over a name wasn't one of them. "Just call me Rain." Thank god for quick thinking.

"Robin." He replied still suspiciously but placed his hand out for a hand shake to which she took almost straight away.

"Thank god you guys moved in, we were so hopeless without a group of hero's to save this town." The words spewed out of her mouth and by the end of it she through actual spew might come out as well.

"Cyborg, go get that Villain and take him to jail." Robin ordered pointing towards were they had last seen X.

"Hello new friend, my name is Starfire!" The tall auburn haired girl squealed loudly before crushing her in a tight hug.

Raven wanted to snap this girl right now but quickly calmed herself. "Hello… friend." She strained out before throwing her arms around the girl returning the hug.

Her eyes looked down to the small green one who was grinning back up at her. "I'm Beastboy."

Raven sent him a smile back, it felt odd to smile and she wasn't sure if it was comfortable or not. "Rain." She said politely holding out a hand for him.

He shakily took her hand keeping the large grin on his face. "Beastboy…" She let out a tiny laugh even though it might have killed her.

"Robin correct?" She mused turning to face their 'leader' or so she pretty much assumed.

He raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway. "Yes."

"This might seem strange, but is it possible for me to join?" She asked slowly watching for any hints that this was going to go very bad.

He had his arms folded across his chest while he stared at her. "We will put you through some tests and then decide."

"Oh it would be glorious to have another female companion!" Starfire squealed excitedly grabbing a hold of Rain's hands into her own. "We can participate in the mall of shopping together and the braiding of hair."

Rain looked at her but smiled while she did so. "I would like that." She lied but luckily for her she had been lying for a long time now.

"Aw man that thief bolted." Cyborg complained making his way back over to the team. "Rain right?" He grinned holding out his large robotic hand for a hand shake.

"Correct. Cyborg yes?" She smiled taking his hand into hers; he nodded while shaking her hand over excitedly.

They all looked happy to meet her, all but Robin that is but Rain couldn't help but smirk to herself at how easy this was going to be.

**

* * *

That was just the beginning to see if you guys will like it, I'm going to ask for 5 reviews other wise it won't be worth continuing.  
The story will get longer don't worry.**


End file.
